Razones telefónicas
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Francis le suelta una reprimenda a Lovino cuando un español destrozado llega a su casa. Spamano.


La cara del italiano no podía describir mejor su enfado. Sus bellas facciones sureñas estaban torcidas, aún más fruncidas las cejas que de costumbre, y la mandíbula tensa. Al final, se dio la vuelta, y se alejó a pasos fuertes y enojados. Como todos y cada uno de los días. Salvo que, en esta ocasión, Antonio no lo siguió.

Lo siguieron sus enormes ojos verdes, y el aliento del flamenco, pero el español no sólo no lo siguió, sino que fue en dirección contraria. Bajó las espesas pestañas castañas, y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo, con algo que le apretaba el pecho, y que no era la cabeza de Lovino.

Lovino. En ese mismo instante, hasta su nombre le dolía. Las tres sílabas le quemaban los labios, y parecía que fuesen a prenderse en cualquier momento. Tocó la puerta de madera dos veces, antes de que una voz que pronunciaba las erres con un tino un tanto extraño, se acercase a través de ella. Unos minutos después, se abrió.

-Oh, Antoine, _mon am_i, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –hizo una pausa, disponiéndose a adoptar una pose más jocosa, hasta que el semblante español le hizo callar- ¿Antoine?

No podía más. Apenas levantar la madreselva mirada, dos goterones calientes se salieron de ella, enfriándose al llegar a la barbilla. Sin mediar una sola palabra, estrechó a su amigo entre sus brazos, dejando que apoyase su cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas se filtraban a través de la tela de la delgada camisa que Francis llevaba, y pronto pasó a sentir el agua salada a flor de piel.

-¿Lovino? –susurró, y el español asintió, sin levantar la vista. Estaban sentados en el sofá, con una copa y media de vino en las entrañas, y un Antonio de cara al suelo, y con los hombros encorvados.

El francés hizo de lo que pudo para calmarle, y luego otro tanto para convencerle de que pasase la noche ahí, pero él le sacó la vuelta. Antonio podía ser muy imprudente por sí mismo, y no quería imaginar qué podría hacer estando así. Pero se fue.

Francis corrió a tomar el teléfono y su agenda en cuanto cerró la puerta. Lo iba a oír…

-¿Qué quieres? –el típico tono amargado del sureño estaba ligeramente quebrado.

-Tú… -murmuró el francés antes de empezar a despotricar en su idioma- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufre por ti? ¿De cuánto ha sacrificado por tu culpa? –soltó, cuando terminó de desenrollar su lengua.

Del otro lado de la línea, Lovino tenía los ojos como platos, y el corazón en un puño. Otra de sus tontas discusiones por un mimo había terminado con insultarle y mentirle una vez más sobre su estúpido e imperfecto amor por él. Normalmente, Antonio le seguía y le besaba… hasta hoy.

-Antonio era un perfecto casanova… ¡nadie más que tú debería saberlo! Y ha dejado sus malditas costumbre por ti, ¡por ti! Soporta tus desplantes con una sonrisa idiota, se tapa con los deshechos de migajas que le das por cariño, y sigue junto a ti –tomó aire—pero las personas tienen un límite, Lovino –el corazón del aludido se estrujó—Y si yo fuese Antonio…

Un sollozo rompió el monólogo del francés, que se aferró al teléfono.

-Acaso… ¿acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no sé que Antonio es mucho para mi insulsa y patética persona? –el italiano hablaba entre jadeos realmente lastimeros. Francis jamás le había oído así- ¡¿Acaso crees que no me importa?! –Ahora lloraba en serio. Lloraba, y apenas y podía articular palabra; no obstante, lo hacía—Sé que él es demasiado… por eso… yo…

-Idiota… -lo calló el rubio- ¡Eres un inútil y completo idiota! –Lovino apretó los dientes- ¿Has pensado una sola vez en la felicidad de los demás aparte de la tuya? ¡Eres un egoísta! –suspiró—Antonio es feliz con sólo amarte… y sé que tú también lo amas. ¿Qué cojones te cuesta perderle el miedo al amor?

-No quiero que me deje… -la voz se caía a cascadas de su boca. Incluso a través del teléfono se percibía—Yo… ¡no lo soportaría! Así… es menos doloroso…

-¿Qué sabes tú de dolor, si no has secado ahora las lágrimas de Antonio? –Francis estaba lívido- ¡Y no me vengas con que tienes miedo, con un carajo! ¡Si se va, será por tus malditos actos! Pero… no lo hará. Antonio no es como tú, de los que se alejan apenas ven el inminente riesgo de lastimarse. Es demasiado idiota como para dar la vuelta por una pequeñez como esa… basta. ¿Me oyes? ¡Basta! Ahora mismo vas a ir a con él…

-¿Dónde está? –La voz de Lovino había adquirido un sorprendente tinte autoritario.

-Bajo los fresnos –Y antes de que pudiese añadir otra cosa, Lovino colgó—Buena suerte, pequeño.

* * *

Lo halló en un banco, a lado de un pequeño estanque. Tenía los ojos verdes clavados en el agua. Estaba tan absorto, que apenas oyó a Lovino llegar. Este estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-A… Antonio… -le llamó, tartamudeando.

El nombrado levantó la vista, abriéndola de sorpresa, y luego desviándola, de tristeza.

-Yo… sólo… -el italiano también desvió la mirada. No tenía ni la menor puta idea de cómo disculparse…

-Sé lo que vas a decirme –el español se le adelantó, ¿por qué había ese tono de tristeza en su voz…?—Sé que jamás me corresponderás, aún así…

-Idiota –Murmuró Lovino—Idiota… -el español aún no alcanzaba a comprender, hasta que unas manos menudas lo halaron hacia abajo, y unos suaves labios con sabor a tomates atraparon los suyos. Eran los labios de Lovino.

Se perdió. En el roce de la boca del italiano con la suya. En su mano apretando la cintura sureña. En la boquita de Lovino abriendo paso torpemente a su lengua. En la falta de aire…

-¿Y eso? –la cara sonrojada del italiano no podía ser más tierna.

-E-es una disculpa… -murmuró, con la vista en el piso y las orejas rojas.

-¿Sólo eso? –ronroneó el español. Había vuelto a caer en su trampa. Pero no era el único.

-Y que te quiero bastado –soltó de golpe. –Te quiero –murmuró una vez más, en su pecho.

-Yo también, Lovi-Love –respondió, besándole la frente.

* * *

Bien... esta escena en realidad está pensada para un Nyo!Spamano que tengo en mente, pero si no la escribía hora, iba a morir... es culpa de mi noviecilla.

Sea, está modificada, pero básicamente es lo mismo. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Mereceun review? ¡Por el hada de los tomates!


End file.
